Happy is the Defeated Heart
by GingerCathoway
Summary: Sanzo/oc Gojyo/oc : Two mysterious girls somehow tying into the boys adventure. Throw in a little magic, and a little divine intervention and we have ourselves a story.


**GingerCathoway: Hi there! and welcome to the world of inspired fanfics... where we watch a new anime and write about it.**

**Aurora528: *evil chuckle*---------(funny word "chuckle")**

**GingerCathoway: Yeah we just saw the funniest thing today.... A person got hit by a car, but that was not the funny part, come on were not that cruel.....**

**Aurora528: *Maniacal Laughter***

**GingerCathoway: Well, im not anyway..... the funny part was the irony of the whole situation. He got hit by a Dodge!!!**

**Aurora528: Haha Dumbass....**

**Wake up in the Morning Feeling like a... Genie?**

It was quiet, the sun rising slowly over the mountains. The birds began to sing and the crickets chirping became no more than background noise of the opening morning. All was peaceful... until-

"GUYS, IM HUNGRY!!!" Goku whined as his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Shut up you stupid monkey!!" the kappa snapped, "some of us are trying to take a nap"

About two seconds went by before they were at eachothers throats. Hakkai who was listening intently glanced nervously over at Sanzo seething in the seat next to him. The battle had begun. The two began to wrestle in the back of the jeep, rocking it from side to side. Sanzo gritted his teeth, gripping the gun hidden inside his sleeve. He called out a warning for them to stop what they were doing or he would have to kill them. Of course, they ignored him.

BANG!! BANG!!

"HEY!!! WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOURE AIMING THAT THING YOU STUPID MONK!!! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!!" Gojyo yelled, startled.

"And I would have been over joyed" Sanzo grunted angrily.

"Alright guys, we'll be coming up to the next town just before sunset" Hakkai called from the front, ever the patient one.

* * *

Two mysterious figures, wearing dark maroon cloaks, were heading towards a small town just east of the mountains. It was getting dark, and they hoped this town had an inn unlike the last one they crossed paths with.

They entered a small building through sliding screen doors, to be greeted by a very bored, young woman behind a small counter.

"Hi! would you like a room?"

"One please" the taller of the two said in a low voice, handing the innkeeper a gold colored credit card. The woman looked at it with wide eyes and then at the two hooded figures. It was obvious this place didn't get many foreigners.

"Uh....yes...um....right away....follow me!"

They trailed after her until they reached their room. It was a suite with a small sitting room and three doors, two of which led to bedrooms and the other to the bathroom.

"Enjoy your stay!" The inn keeper stuttered nervously and darted from the room, leaving the two alone.

"I thought she'd never leave!" the shorter figure snarled. She pulled down the hood to reveal long purple hair that cascaded down her back in elegant waves. Her silver blue eyes looking over at the other cloaked woman.

"Tell me about it! Thought I'd never be able to take this hood off!" The other figure sighed. She pulled down her hood to reveal long shimmering white hair and crimson eyes that sparkled in the light.

Because of their strange features, the girls would receive odd stares. It was an unusual sight to see girls with purple and white hair. Most thought that they were demons at first, so they decided to hide their appearances from the public. It's not like they ever stayed in one place too long. But none the less, they were targeted as suspicious characters.

Like the hoods and cloaks helped.

"Lets go grab a bite to eat!" the white haired girl said, her stomach giving a low growl.

* * *

The jeep camp to stop outside the inn and everyone piled out as Hakuryu transformed back into his dragon form. Hakkai looked back at Goku and Gojyo, who were mumbling random words like- "hungry" "booze" "food" "Girls" "Food" "Smokes" "hungry"....Hakkai began to question Goku's vocabulary.

The four men walked into the inn, and the girl behind the counter smiled flirtatiously.

"What can I do for you?"

"Two rooms" Sanzo replied in a monotone, leaving the inn keeper insulted. He handed her a gold credit card, and she gasped. Sanzo looked at her strangely.

"You must be here to meet those girls" the woman said kind of disappointed.

Gojyo's eyes perked up "girls?"

Hakkai interjected " Im sorry miss but we don't understand quite what you mean. What girls?"

"The ones who have the same card as this one" she stated.

"Hey Sanzo! Where did you get that card anyway?" Goku asked, but the priest ignored him as he watched two cloaked figures walk past. He felt a strange vibe around them, it wasn't demonic, but a sort of strange warmth.

Hakkai whispered to Sanzo, "you felt it too?"

Meanwhile, Gojyo was hitting on the inn keeper, staring at her expectantly. She didn't seem to mind. Goku one the other hand, was still on his rant on his everlasting hunger.

* * *

The two girls, dressed in their cloaks, sat at a table near the back. The shorter one ordered a couple beers, while the other got a few shots of bourbon. They relaxed, as they drank and ate some meat-buns.

"Looks like another dead end" said the white haired girl "at this rate we'll never set you free!"

"It's almost sunset, I'll have to go back soon" said the purple haired woman, steering the conversation away from their seemingly never ending search.

At that moment four men walked into the tavern.

"Psst don't look now, but four hotties at ten o clock" said the taller one.

"Thats about 6 o clock."

"Shut up!" The shorter girl glared in silence causing the other one to smirk in triumph.

"Hello Ladies" said a very drunken, overly built man with sandy brown hair. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders, smirking lustfully. _'Damn it! I cant even give him a piece of my mind'_ thought the shorter one in forced silence.

"Hey pal, unless you desire a painful death, I'd remove your arms and walk away" growled the taller woman, downing another shot.

His hand reached down and grabbed her ass, making her stand in shock and her hood to fall. Her hair caught the bars attention, including the handsome four sitting two tables away. Before the man could even blink, a sword was pressed against his throat. The shorter girls hood had fallen, and she stood with her weapon, staring at him threateningly. The man backed away, his pals standing up as if to seem threatening.

"Is there a problem here?" the shorter girl looked up to see one of the four men, his weapon resting against his shoulder. He had long red hair that captivated any woman's glance, well, not every girl.

"Who the hell are you?" The drunks yelled, obviously pissed.

"Just a protector of the peace... and of pretty ladies" He winked over at the girl with white hair. In less than ten seconds the men fell to the ground, passed out.

"Well, that didn't take long" the white haired woman smiled, sitting back down and trying to avoid the stares she was getting from the bar.

The shorter girl sheathed her sword without a word, and sat back down in her seat.

Gojyo looked at them confused. They acted as if he were invisible. Usually, the girls would swoon over him after he came to their rescue. It was then, that he noticed the color of their hair and eyes.

"You girls aren't from around here are you?" he asked them. The shorter one sat in forced silence, glaring over at her companion.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"The names Gojyo, Sha Gojyo" he said with a smirk and a wink. The purple haired beauty rolled her eyes, starring down at her plate.

"I'm Ranma, Ranma Momoko" the tall one spoke with a smirk. They both looked over at her companion expectantly. She ignored them, wondering at the others girls stupidity.

"And you are?" Gojyo asked. He watched as she lifted her head, glaring at the white haired girl who's eyes widened and a look of understanding and guilt washed over her face. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Well? Tell him your name!" if anything her glare got even more deadly.

"Kuriyami Momoko."

Her voice was cold, unnerving him, and reminding him of someone.

"Well Gojyo its been fun but we've got places to go people to see, you understand" Ranma smiled, glancing out the window to the quickly approaching sunset. The girls stood and moved past him.

"Ranma" Gojyo called and she turned around to see him holding up a beautiful glass bottle that shone purple and green.

She snatched it back and let out a relived sigh.

"Please call me Ran."

With that they left leaving Gojyo starring after them.

* * *

"You need to be more carful with that" Kuri snapped, pointing to the glass bottle, "you lose it and I'm dead."

"I know I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"Yeah I could tell" Ran glanced over at her sister then down at the black collar around her neck, "I'm gonna set you free, I swear." Kuri sighed.

"I know but you cant do that if I'm dead."

They reached their room where Ran uncorked the bottle. Kuri sighed disgustedly reaching her hand out towards it. First her hand then her whole body started to transform into purple mist, swirling around Ran before disappearing into the bottle.

"I'll break this curse, one way or another."

* * *

**GingerCathoway: Well thats chapter 1**

**Aurora528: ..... Better than I expected.**

**GingerCathoway: Told you =D... by the way can you imagine modern day genies? do they live in pepsi bottles?**

**Aurora528: Whatever I don't care.... just review if you know what's good for you.**

**GingerCathoway: Don't threaten readers *arms cross***


End file.
